Titan of Chains
by Bryson7
Summary: OC main character. What happens to the Teen Titans when there's a new hero on the block? One who doesn't quite fit the mold of a traditional hero like everyone else. Watch him search for what it means to be a hero. He will discover the world is not so black and white. Slow start up but will pick up. Will be EPIC in length.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is my first fanfiction and my main character is an OC (original character). So bear with me and send me lots of reviews on everything from plot to sentence structure so that I can get better and bring you better fanfiction for the low, low price of… wait, I am not getting paid for this. **_**Damn it.**_

* * *

It was a nice cool evening with the sun setting in the distance casting Jump City into streams of red and orange. Not that Raven would ever admit that out loud. She was part of this new group that called themselves the Teen Titans and lived in a giant tower shaped like a T. It was somehow both really original and really cliché at the same time.

But that was not what Raven was really thinking about right now. She was trying to get to her favorite book shop Original Tales. It was a book shop that had or could acquire old books for a reasonable fee. . Why else would she bother to have dressed in her civvies? She was wearing a black blouse with a long sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath. She had on regular blue jeans and some black converse on.

The team had told her that these would help her blend in when she did not want to be surrounded by their fans. And she always hated being surrounded by people.

Raven thought that she blended in rather well in spite of the short cut purple hair and grey skin. Since no one had given her more than a second glance or tried to get her autograph she counted it as a success. Well there were the men giving her these weird looks like she was food that freaked her out, but she just brushed it off. The guy who had stared at her until he ran into a pole was rather funny.

As she entered the book store she could see the man who ran it sitting at a counter in the back. The book store was moderately sized three story building. The first floor was for the common books while the second floor was for the rare books. The third floor is where the owner lived (not that she had ever been up there).

The Man who ran the book store looked to be in his forties even though Raven knew him to be a decade older. He gave her a warm smile as he saw her enter the store.

"Hello again. Are you here to look at that book again?"

"Yes." She answered.

He did not seem put off by her short monotone answer. Then again he was used to it since she was a regular customer.

He motioned her to the second floor. The second floor was off limits without permission.

As she walked up the stairs behind the owner she could see him pull out a set of keys to unlock the shelves so she could read the book. After they both put on gloves, the owner got the book she wanted to read and placed on a cloth on a table on the second floor.

The second floor looked like a library if a library had tinted locked doors on all their shelves to protect the books from both people and the environment. He locked the cabinet and want back downstairs without saying another word.

Raven didn't mind though. She was already staring at the book ready to read. He knew who she was and as thanks for protecting the city he gave her a huge discount on the reading time charge. Yay her.

Raven sat down and got absorbed into the book. Finally, a place she could relax away from all the noise (read Beast Boy) in the tower.

It was an ancient book on meditations and she hoped that it could help her control her emotions better.

"Hello."

Raven jumped into the air and gave a squeak at the unexpected noise. She looked up and saw a boy her age with short black hair, tanned skin, a black shirt that said 'Chaos, Panic, Disorder… My Work Here Is Done' and a pair of generic dark blue jeans.

"Who are you?" she asked a little tersely.

"Hey I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just bored and decided to say hello." He replied with his hands in the air in an 'I surrender' fashion.

"If you are bored why are you here?"

"Well for one I work here, and second I am new in town and have no idea where to go."

"Why don't you just hang out with friends from school?" Isn't that what normal teenagers did?

He looked at her uncomfortably while rubbing his neck. "I would if I had friends." He wasn't about to tell her he didn't even go to school.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Why was he telling her his problems?

He gave her an incredulous look.

"Um, nothing. I only told you because you asked."

She opened her mouth to argue but realized he was right. Why did she even bother to ask? This wasn't like her. She looked into his eyes thinking they might have the answer.

Violet meets gold in a stare down. Wait gold?

Yes, he had dazzling gold eyes. Wait, dazzling? What was wrong with her?

"Um, are you ok? The silent staring thing is kind of creeping me out. If you weren't so pretty and interesting to talk to I probably would have left already."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Say do you want to-"Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the owner coming up the stairs.

"Aeolus, there you are. Stop bothering the customers and come downstairs. You left all your restoration tools scattered across the work bench and I am not your maid."

"Sorry dad. I'll clean it up right now." He turned to look at Raven.

"I guess I will see you later… um, I never got your name."

"Ray." That was what she went by in civvies anyway.

"Nice to meet you Ray. I'm Aeolus. I guess I see you around." And with that he walked down the stairs without a second glance in her direction.

"Wow, my son isn't the social type. He rarely starts conversations unless it's to do his job." His now identified father remarked.

"Why have I never seen him around? And you never mentioned him before sir." Raven asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Joshua? He has been gone awhile. He was… sick and was just released about eight months ago. So to celebrate he went on a backpacking trip across Europe and Asia. He just came back on a cargo ship of all things last week." Still don't get why he didn't just fly back. But Aeolus has always been different.

Raven eyebrows rose slightly at that. "He took an eight month vacation?" Guess normal parents spoil their children.

"Well I had him handle jobs while he was there. He knows the trade and has the skills. All he lacks is some erroneous knowledge, experience, and a reputation in our field. So it was business and pleasure. Classic two birds one stone scenario." The savings in plane tickets alone more than paid for the trip.

The conversation was halted by Raven's T communicator going off. "Sorry I have to go. Put the time on my tab." That was another perk he gave her. He allowed her a tab.

"Sure, go save the city and all that jazz."

**Run strait into Chapter 2 (was originally supposed to be all one chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um… I got more PM's than reviews; a lot more.**

**Just to clear up some misunderstandings. While this story is NOT Raven x Beast boy do not assume I will leave our lovable green vegetarian out in the cold. I have big plans for him.**

**I would like to thank princesslolitatheorca654 for my very first review. I would also like to publically acknowledge Theboblinator for his excellent attention to detail and his deductive reasoning.**

**Finally I would like to note that the perspective will change to a more Aeolus centric perspective in the middle of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my OC and all related ideas. But, if I did own Teen Titans there would be at least one more season and it would have less filler.**

It has been a few weeks since Raven met Aeolus and she had to say that they got along really well. In fact she sometimes went to the book store just to see him. They even had tea together at a local shop once. It was going well except for…

"What do you know about this Aeolus guy?" Robin asked in his detective voice.

"Nothing except what he tells me. Robin he is not a threat, he is the son of a rare book shop owner. He is not some plot by Slade to destroy the city."

Robin had been paranoid about him since they first met.

"You don't know that. Everything about him is suspicious." Robin agued.

"Like what?" Did Robin really find something? Was her new best guy friend (as Starfire put it) just trying to get to the Titans through her?

"For example, did you know this is the first time he has been in this country in eight years? Or the fact that for the year before he came back he was in at least thirty different countries but his bank account has no transactions for that entire time? Or that he happened to _reaper_ in a book shop you frequent right before we run into Slade for the first time. How about the fact that his _father_ never mentioned him before you two met? And finally, isn't it strange that he won't come to the tower even though Cyborg offered him a tour?"

Robin felt that he had proven his point. There was also the fact that he had a high school diploma since he was fourteen and there were no records of where he has been from eight years old until he reappeared seven years later on his trip. And why did he come across the ocean on a cargo ship of all things?

"Hey Rob, are you still on the whole Aeolus is a spy thing? Man you have got to let it go." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy entered the living room of the tower and saw Robin in his lecture mode again.

"Yeah Robin. I mean, we do owe him one for letting us crash at his place when the H.I.V.E. five took over the tower last week."

Robin couldn't see why they did not see how that made him even more suspicious. It would be just like this Slade to hire someone to take over the tower, and have a convenient friend where they could lay low. It was the perfect way to get a spy to earn their trust.

_Flashback_

_Robin and the team had just gotten their butts handed to them in their own home, THEIR OWN HOME! It was getting dark and they were all still wet from being thrown into the water. So it would be best to find somewhere to rest and formulate a plan of attack. But where could they go?_

_Robin turned around and saw his team argue and complain about their predicament. Not that he could blame them. He was pissed too._

"_Man, they better not eat all the food."_

"_They better stay out of my room."_

_And so on. Well he was the leader, so he best get on with the leading._

"_Hey team, were tired wet and sore. We are in no condition mentally or physically to take them on. I say we find somewhere to rest and dry off. Then we can formulate a plan to take back our tower."_

"_Ohhhh, good idea Robin I have always wanted to stay at one of these hotel you speak of often. I wish to try the pillow made of mint."_

_It was Beast Boy who burst everyone's bubble. "Um, that's great Star, but did anyone have the chance to grab any, oh I don't know, money on our way out the tower?"_

_Everyone looked around and realized that Beast Boy was right._

"_Well, what are we supposed to do then; sleep on the street?" Cyborg asked._

"_I might know somewhere we could stay. They might not say yes, but I don't think we have too many options right now." Raven said._

_That got everyone's attention._

"_Where?" Robin asked. _

_XXX_

_And that's how the Teen Titans ended up in front of a book shop called Original Tales. Why in front and not inside? Because the store was closed for the evening._

"_Um, Raven, I don't mean to sound rude but, why are we in front of an old book store after they are closed?" Beast Boy asked._

"_My friend and his father live above the book store. They may be willing to help willing to help us. Unless you have a better idea?" she asked staring at Beast Boy until he hid behind Cyborg._

"_Wait, your friend? Is it wrong that I am somehow both interested and scared of what kind of friends Raven has?"_

"_Well, we got no better ideas, so who is knocking?" Cyborg asked._

"_I will." Said Robin._

"_No, it is best if I do it." Raven argued._

_Everyone saw her point. It would be better if was the one who did the talking because; she was the only one who these people actually knew._

_The team walked to the side of the building and was met with a staircase that went from the first floor directly to the third. The only problem was that there was a metal cage surrounding the whole thing. _

"_So now what?" Asked Beast Boy_

"_Shall we not ring of the bell?" said Starfire pointing to the intercom against the wall._

"_Oh, duh." Laughed Beast boy uncomfortably._

_While this was going on Raven had already rung the bell and was waiting._

"_Hello?" asked a voice through the intercom._

"_Aeolus, its Ray, I and my friends need some help." Raven stated rather awkwardly._

_They immediately heard a buzz and the door to the fence unlocked. "Come on up and I'll see what I can do."_

"_Cool, at least he sounds friendly." Cyborg stated as the Titans walked to the front door._

_It opened revealing a boy around there age, standing 5'10" with short black hair, and a confused look on his face. He was wearing a plain black shirt, tan cargo shorts and one black sock on his right foot._

"_Um hi Ray, what's with the cape and leotard?" _

"_My real name is Raven and I am a member of the Teen Titans. This is my team and we need you and your dads help." Raven said quicker than Aeolus had ever heard her talk before. And she said it in one whole breath. She also had a slight blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. Whether from hiding who she was or from needing his help he did not know. Nor did he care. It made her look cuter than normal and that's saying something._

_Note to self, make Raven blush more often._

"_So that teen super hero team that lives in the giant T on the island?" When Raven nodded yes with an even bigger blush than before it made him smile. "And Raven is your real name?"_

_She nodded again with an even bigger blush._

_As fun as this was he better not push his luck. "Cool. Come on in Raven and Co. And tell me what your problem is and I will see how I can help."_

"_Co, what is this Co you speak of?" Starfire asked while hovering in the air about two inches._

"_Co is short for company, as in your accompanying Raven. I guess you did get the joke."_

"_Wait, that was a joke? Even BB's jokes are better than that." Cyborg remarked._

"_Yeah even my jokes are- Hey!"_

"_Anyway, what do I owe the pleasure of the Teen Titans in my home?" he asked getting to the point._

_Robin took this as his cue "Well the story is (insert story here)"_

"_(finish story and explanation here) and that's about it. So can you and your father help us?" finished Robin._

"_First, my dad is out of town and unreachable so your suck with just me. Second, what do you want for dinner? And finally which one of you three guys is going to take the couch?" Aeolus asked._

_This was followed by a shout of pizza toppings, many of which he didn't even know could go on pizza. And the most intense rock, paper, scissors three way that he had ever seen for who got the couch. By the dejected look Beast Boy made he had lost. _

_It kind of made him look like a kicked puppy. _

_No sooner had he thought that did Beast Boy actually turn into a real puppy. Complete with real time whining action. _

_XXX_

_After the pizza was ordered and eaten (read consumed) it was time for bed._

"_So the girls will share my dad's room. It's got the biggest bed and a private bathroom. Cyborg gets the guest bed since it's the second biggest. Since I already caught traffic light here snooping during dinner he gets the couch and BB gets my bed." Aeolus said._

"_What, I won rock paper scissors fair and square!" exclaimed Robin._

"_I don't like people going through my stuff so you're staying out of my room. And while we all value your opinion, this is my house so your opinion doesn't really matter in the end. And finally, if you need another reason refer to reason number two." _

_At that point everyone went to bed except for Robin who found their host sitting in a recliner chair next to the couch. "Are you going to watch me all night?" Robin asked._

"_No. All the beds AND the couch are taken. So it's either the chair or the floor. Now go to sleep, you have to storm the gates and whatnot tomorrow." Aeolus replied, already falling asleep._

"_Do you always talk like that?" Robin asked. Referring to Aeolus's random and odd turn of phrases._

"_When I am so inclined. So yes, it amuses me to talk like that. I usually do it when I am bored." Aeolus answered with his eyes closed and a smirk on his lips. _

"_Are you saying I am boring?" Robin accused._

_He never got an answer._

_(End Flashback)_

And then early the next morning they kicked those idiots' buts and took back the tower finding out some guy name Slade had orchestrated the whole thing. It would have been left at that but some things just didn't add up. Somehow the H.I.V.E. five knew their access codes and turned our own systems against us before attacking. He knew there had to be something more to this Slade and his plan then what they were seeing.

Then there was this Aeolus guy. Some of the stuff he did just didn't add up. Like why did he sleep in a chair instead of in his own bed. That seemed oddly generous. No, it was probably because he caught him snooping and he wanted him out of his room and in sight at all times.

What did he have to hide?

Robin had to admit he let Aeolus get under his skin. But after questioning Raven and doing some investigating of his own Robin knew that there was more to this Aeolus than meets the eye.

**Author Note: I know there was no action this chapter but rest assured there will be plenty next chapter. This was originally meant to be part of the first chapter. The first two chapters were to introduce the main character and flesh him out. It also set the tone for his future interactions. The next chapter is the Blackfire chapter. So lots of action and character development to look forward to. This one will take me a few days because this next chapter is an important one to the story. How much you will just have to wait and see. Also, the first person that can correctly guess what my main characters main power is before I reveal it will get a public disclaimer of their awesome. As always please leave a review at the door on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did some editing to make the chapter flow better while writing chapter four. I would re-read if for no other reason than that I added some facts on Aeolus's background when I found a convenient spot in this chapter instead of waiting for chapter six or seven as originally planned to delve into Aeolus's back story.**

**Time for a new chapter of Titan of Chains. I received a couple of PM's guessing at what my main characters main power is. Even with clues to my PM's no one guessed it but a few got close. Oh well. While his power will be revealed this chapter, the intricacies of his powers will take a few chapters to understand. They are not really as complicated as they will seem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did I would not be here. Instead I would be rolling around in piles of money. (Sigh) Oh well, on with the show… I mean story.**

Aeolus was at the fair. Why was he at the fair? Because Raven asked him to, and he got to hang around with the rest of Raven's friends, who had quickly became his friends.

Cyborg was a cool guy with cool tech. He had this upbeat attitude and an unwavering confidence in himself. Although, Cyborg wanted him to go to the tower for a tour way too much. I mean, he was flattered and everything, but after Cyborg explained their flawed security he wasn't setting foot in that place. Yeah, right, lets go to the well known and easily found home of super heroes on an isolated island whose only defense was a security system that could probably be bypassed by an eight year old. Oh wait, some pint size little kid named Gizmo already did. Yeah, no thanks.

Cyborg was currently playing the ring toss while Beast Boy cheered him on.

Beast Boy was a fun little guy to hang around with. Although, he was really dangerous for such a little guy. In fact, I believe even he doesn't realize how dangerous he could potentially be. But he was still an awesome guy to hang around. And Raven was right; he does have his funny moments. Though, she did make me swear to never to tell anyone that those words had ever left her lips. Especially Beast Boy.

He could see Starfire and Robin in the distance watching the fireworks together at the top of the Ferris wheel. He knew Robin must have somehow convinced the guy in charge of the ride it to stop it for them, because they had been sitting at the top for at least ten minutes already with absolutely no signs of coming down. He had to hand it to Robin, that was a pretty slick and romantic move.

He really wished those two would just get together already. Starfire was sweet, if not a little naive to how the world was.

And Robin was always following him with his eyes. At first he thought it was just his imagination on account of the mask, but his head turned every time he tried to move outside his peripherals. It was really starting to creep him out.

And of course there was Raven. He could honestly say that he has never met anyone quite like her. For someone who appeared so dreary, her presence always seemed to lighten up his day. They were even closer than they were before, now that he knew her secret identity.

"Yeah Cy, you did it." Beast Boy exclaimed as Cyborg managed to win the game of ring toss. "Here you go Raven." Beast Boy said as he proceeded to hand her a giant stuffed chicken.

It was too funny. "Ha Ha Ha!"

"It's not funny Aeolus." Raven tried intimidating him with a glare. His reaction proved it didn't work.

"You're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious. HA HA HA!" He was laughing so hard he started to double over.

"Titans we have an emergency." Robin exclaimed as he jumped into our midst.

"Where's Starfire?" inquired Beast Boy.

"She is the emergency. Civilians stay here." He said pointing at Aeolus with narrowed eyes.

"I have a name traffic light." Jerk always treated him with such suspicion. Sure he was hiding things, but none were bad per se.

"We don't have time for this, Titans move." Robin replied with a growl. And they all left him to chase the silhouette of Starfire and two other objects.

Were those giant flying purple octopus chasing Starfire across the sky? The sad part was that this didn't make the top ten of his weird shit list. Oh well, Starfire was a friend so he should help out. Although he would have to do it discreetly since he didn't want people to know what he could do. Or he would be pressured to join traffic lights team and live in that death trap of a Tower. All someone needed to do was shoot a missile at the thing and voila, no more Titans. Actually, he should really talk to Cyborg about that before some villain figured it out.

As Aeolus ran towards the docks he found that the Titans were already at the far end of the docks dealing with one of those tentacle things. However, they did not seem notice the one of them was swinging around low to hit them from behind. Perfect, he had a way to help them without being seen.

He turned around and squared off against the one coming from the Titans rear and conjured one silver kunai into each hand in a reverse grip attached to a dull silver chain. He spun them both perpendicular to the ground and when the octopus tentacle thing got within ten yards of him he let one fly and it sunk in deep into the head of the thing.

This caused it to shift course, and as it did he saw some kind of exposed panel on the side. He immediately let the second kunai fly attached to the chain and it struck true.

The thing started sparking and smoking before it crashed and exploded in a plume of awsome. As it did, Aeolus retracted his chain weapons back into his wrist and assumed the shell shocked civilian look.

Man that was easy. Although he did assume that it was Starfire who somehow blasted off the panel that exposed the weak point, lucky him.

"Aeolus what are you doing here?" Raven asked as she noticed him next to an exploded tentacle robot behind them. Guess in the confusion they forgot there were originally two of these things chasing Starfire. "What happened to the robot? Did you do this?" Raven asked accusingly.

Stupid Robin and his thrice damned paranoia. It was spreading. "First of all, that's a robot? You mean someone _purposely_ designed that creepy thing?" Well at least that explained the sparking followed by an explosion. He was glad his daggers were sharp enough to shred regular steel like paper and did not conduct electricity.

"Aeolus, don't dodge my questions." Ravens glare grew.

"Sigh. Fine, I was following you to see if I could help when this robot fell from the sky. Dumb Idea I know, but I just couldn't sit around and do nothing." For such an anti social guy, he really had a thing for helping people.

"And what do you know about these robots that attacked Starfire?" Robin interjected.

"Robin I do not think that our friend Aeolus would attack us." Said Starfire.

Robin could not believe they could not see it. There was something off with this guy. The more he investigated him the more things just did not add up. There was some critical piece he was missing to have this all make sense.

"Come on guys lets head back to the tower." Suggested Cyborg.

Aeolus immediately turned around and walked away. "And that is my cue to leave. See you guys later." Called Aeolus while waiving behind them.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Said Robin. Willing let the matter drop. _For now_.

XXX

Aeolus was invited to poetry night at a dreary coffee shop by Raven. He hated dreary places that tried their best to make you even more depressed. Besides there was way too much black eyeliner and black painted nails going around. And that was on the guys. Was that someone wearing _fake _vampire fangs in the corner dinking red punch?

This was sooo not his scene. He may be a recluse and had what most people would consider a tragic past, but he had risen above all dreariness; not try to pick up depressed girls with some sad past woe is me story in a dark coffee shop that served horrible tasting tea. Ugh.

He might be picky about the whole tea thing having been raised by warrior monks, but he had standards damn it. He idly wondered if Robin was pulling his hair out yet trying to fill in his life story. Raven had told him that Robin was running extensive background checks on his computer trying to piece his life together. Idiot, some stuff isn't digital and requires actual leg work to find answers on.

Or Robin could have just asked him. He probably wouldn't have told Robin anything, but he could have at least tried asking.

Anyway, where was Raven?

"This is the place I was talking about."

Aeolus turned around at the sound of Raven's voice to see Raven and some black haired girl he had never met walk through the door of the coffee shop. She had the same chakra signature as Starfire. Must be a Tameranian.

She was dressed similar to Starfire except she was wearing lack instead of purple and most of her visible skin was covered in some kind of metal armor.

Raven spotted him and she along with the dark haired chick made their way over to him.

"Aeolus this is Starfire's sister Blackfire." Raven introduced.

"Nice to meet you Blackfire. I've heard about you from Starfire. You're her older sister from Tamaran. I didn't know you were going to stop by."

"Star talks about me? Well that's a surprise. Though, she did mention you in her transmissions. Raven's boyfriend right?"

"No, unfortunately not. By the way when did you get into town?" Cue Raven blushing. Man he never got tired of messing with her.

"Just last night. I waited for Star in their towers living room."

"Wait, _in_ the tower living room? How did you get in? I thought Cyborg updated the security."

"It was easy to get past. I didn't even know there _was_ security until Cyborg and Robin mentioned it later." Blackfire laughed.

And they wonder why he never wanted to go to the tower. That thing is a death trap waiting to happen. And knowing his luck he will be there when it happens.

"What did my baby sister say about me anyway?" asked Blackfire with interest.

"She said glorbooth ma dein dak ra faroom'ka glugla. Of course I am paraphrasing since she went into the Tamarinian verses of family and bonds. And I don't want stand here for three hours trying to remember all those phrases."

"Wait, you speak Tamarinian?" asked Raven in astonishment.

"Not the whole language, yet." he replied with a shrug.

"But with Starfire's lessons and a bunch of tomes she gave me on my computer I am coming along. Give me another two or three months and I should be able to gain a working knowledge of it. It wouldn't take so long but Tamarinian has the most idioms I have ever seen. I think it is why Starfire has so much trouble with our idioms since her understanding of our language is literal verses cultural. Though, that doesn't change the fact that I am still super jealous of your species ability to assimilate languages just by kissing." He finished explaining to see that everyone in the dreary little coffee shop was staring at him like fish out of water, including Blackfire and Raven.

"Um, Raven, didn't we already have the conversation about staring at me the first time we met?" Would they stop staring at him? He didn't even say anything strange or noteworthy.

"Dude, are you some kind of genius or something?" Remarked one of the makeup wearing Goth boys.

Aeolus looked around awkwardly. There had to be a way out of this now awkward conversation. Wait, I know! "Aren't we here to read some poetry?" Change the subject.

XXX

After some more awkward staring and answering questions about how many languages he knew. They seemed to think that over fifty was amazing. Either they are all easily impressed or he should get out more. It seems living with warrior monks for seven years in the Himalayan Mountains halfway around the world was not conducive to being able to relate with people his own age. Huh, who knew?

Well the rest of the night was boring. He didn't care how much Raven tries to get him into this; it will never be his thing to sit in a dark room reading bad depressing poetry. Only like three people weren't terrible. Blackfire, Raven, and some other chick were actually pretty good. Though the other chick glared at him when he clapped after her poetry reading. I guess clapping after a depressing poem was a faux pas.

He wasn't sure if he was just socially retarded in general or just in situations like these. But he was starting to lean towards the former one.

Was this how Starfire felt when interacting with others? Because it was both frustrating and embarrassing.

After the reading they went their separate ways.

XXX

Two days later he hears from Starfire that last night her sister tried to frame her after they got attacked at a night club (he had been invited but had declined). It was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak.

And this was how he ended up in front of his father explaining his decision.

"Dad, I am going to be a superhero."

"Ok." He replied lamely.

"…what did you say? Ok? Wow, that was easy." Why was that so easy?

"What, did you think I would say no? You have both the abilities and the training to back up your claim. We lived in the Himalayan Mountains for years while you learned to control your powers under the threat of insanity. Heck, you learned weapons and tactics from a reformed League of Shadows member hiding at the temple. But I have some conditions. First and foremost you _must_ have a secret identity. I also want you to still finish learning our trade and doing jobs for me. I will pay you and it gives you a cover. And finally be careful not to get cocky." Dad then proceeded to pull out a cardboard box and set it on the table. "Here, this is my get started gift."

Sometimes I forget how smart my dad is. He didn't know whether it was impressive or creepy. Probably a bit of both. His dad already knew what he was going to do. He was just waiting for me to figure it out myself. Aeolus opened the box and saw some odd things. He finds yellow motorcycle goggles with a silver frame, a plain black hoodie, Black combat cargo pants with karate inseam for high kicks, all black running shoes, a plain face mask, and a plain dark blue muscle shirt inside. He moved the clothes and saw a set of three black throwing knives and a short three inch half serrated combat knife. He also saw a black Kevlar belt with button pouches all around.

"What's with the goggles and pouches?" asked Aeolus.

"The _yellow_ goggles are to hide your unique_ golden _eyes. They also prevent you from being blinded by sand on accident or on purpose. As for the pouches, I know you know how to make smoke bombs and their related paraphernalia. Remember what I said about being cocky. It is better to have ace on standby. Remember it's better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it. Since I know you and you are going to solo this, might I suggest some steel wire and a lock pick kit. I know you know how to pick non electric locks. You never know when skills like that might come in handy."

Whoa. My dad put more thought into this then _I_ did. "Any ideas on a name?"

"No, that is all you. Maybe you should put on your costume and try it out. Work out any wardrobe kinks and maybe wearing it will give you ideas."

He went to his room to get dressed and grab some smoke bombs he made, caltrops and a lock pick kit he ordered from a magazine, steel wire he got from a music store, manriki (think of Batman's bolas), and a small flash bang he just made. His dad wasn't the only one who thought ahead.

He left via the roof since they had roof top access. He should probably find a place that _wasn't _his home to change into… damn he still couldn't think of a name, in case someone spotted him. His home was _less _defendable than Titans tower.

XXX

Man this patrol thing was boring. Now he knew why Beast Boy and Raven complained about it so much. And worst of all he still had no idea on a name while he slinked of in the shadows. Wait, Shadow, simple, intimidating, and seemed in line with his color choice. Besides he had been out here for three hours and couldn't think of a name to do with his chain ability that didn't have fetish jokes popping up at every turn. And his eye ability was more intimidating and useful if he kept his mouth shut about it.

Not that his eyes actually did anything. He could just see through illusions, people's chakra, and a perception of magical energies. Too bad he lacked the innate talent and ability to actually perform magic. His eyes could also see faster than he could move and he had awesome night vision. Now that he thought about it, it was an excellent idea to protest his eyes.

He was in the middle of his musing when he heard an alarm go off down the street and high tailed it over to see if he could do something useful this night.

As he approached a jewelry store where the alarm was sounding he came onto the scene of Beast Boy and Cyborg already taking care of the problem. How did they beat him here? He was a block away when the alarm went off.

"How did you find us so quickly?" asked one of three now subdued masked men.

Yes, maybe he would find out how they did it. He sneaked closer and stayed in the shadows.

"Beast Boy saw your flashlights inside before the alarm went off. In fact we sent off the alarm to smoke you out." Replied Cyborg.

Both logical and smart. He was taking notes. No he was really taking notes. He had a small waterproof notepad in hand and was writing down what he heard. He would have to keep that alarm trick in mind. Not only does it flush out your enemy into a scenario of your terms, it also knocked your enemy off his game due to panic. But, you did lose some of the element of surprise since it raises their guard.

"What are you doing?"

He turned around to see Raven floating behind him with trash cans floating behind her, already moving to strike. This was the first time he wasn't happy to see Raven.

He reacted instinctively and ran right at her while dodging her projectiles and launched his chain with a weight attached to it. It was one of the three tips he could conjure on the chain and in his opinion the most versatile since he could change the weight of the well, weight at will.

Raven dodged slightly to the right. Perfect. He twisted the chain with a quick flick of his wrist and the chain wrapped around Raven five times. All of Ravens flying objects suddenly fell to the ground with Raven as her powers suddenly left her. He continued his forward dash and caught a surprised and slightly scared Raven. She must have been freaking out as to why she suddenly lost her powers. The tips might have special abilities but so did his chain. His chain could suppress abilities and powers of those it wrapped around. The more powerful the person the more links it would take.

Unfortunately it wouldn't work against Cyborg since his abilities were robotic. He could still wrap the chains around Cyborg to bind him; it just wouldn't suppress his abilities.

Raven was about to scream in his arms so he shushed her and set her gently down on the floor of the dark alley. He made calming motions with his hands and realized he had a dilemma. How could he convince her he was friendly without talking to her? If he spoke she would recognize his voice immediately.

Then he noticed the note pad still in his other hand, duh. He was an expert restorer (dad was a master), he could change his penmanship to be unrecognizable as his own and he could communicate with her without speaking. Wow, his dad was right about having gear as back up. He had only brought the pad in his cargo pocket to jot down ideas on his alias and some costume faults he noticed.

He quickly jotted down 'I am not the enemy. I am a new hero. If I let you go will you not attack me?' and showed it to Raven hoping to resolve this before Beast Boy and Cyborg noticed Raven was missing.

"How am I supposed to read that in a dark alley?" Raven asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Damn it. Her night vision wasn't as good as his. He quickly tuned the page and jotted down 'portable flashlight' since even he could not see in pitch black.

He quickly moved her to the mouth of the alley and showed her the note again under light. He was running out of time before her teammates grew suspicious.

She read the note quickly and said "Portable flashlight?"

Huh? Oh, he forgot to turn the page back. He quickly did and showed her again.

"Oh. Why should I trust you?" Raven asked with suspicion.

Aeolus gestured to the chain.

"Oh yeah. Good point, you could have hurt me if you wanted to." Raven replied

"RAVEN!" shouted Beast Boy.

Shit! Aeolus quickly retracted his chain and bolted down the alley like a bat out of hell. He slipped his note pad back in his pocket and flung out a new chain out with a dagger tip to the top of the wall at the end of the alley. Then he retracted the chain back into his wrist, using it like a winch to get him to the top of the wall and scrambled over and used the same chain to safely speed drop to the other side. With a quick flick of the wrist he dislodged the dagger and continued running while the chain finished retracting.

Beast Boy tried to dice bomb him from the sky as a hawk. So he let out another weighted chain and wrapped him up with a little slack for his transformation. Beast Boy immediately transformed back into his boy persona removing all the slack he gave him. He knew this would happen and didn't want Beast Boy to be squeezed to death. He didn't have time to be diplomatic so he chopped him in the back of the neck to knock him out and retracted his chain and kept on running.

He noticed neither Raven nor Cyborg had followed him. Not that it made him stop running. Good thing he was in amazing shape as he kept running for ten minutes faster than most people could flat out sprint. Thankfully he was fast. Like Olympic track star fast.

When he stopped he looked around for anyone following him. Since he could _see_ chakra Raven couldn't hide from him in the shadows with or without her. And he could recognize beast boy was not a natural animal regardless of his form due to his chakra signature. Though, since his transformations were all green, his chakra sight wasn't necessary to identify Beast Boy.

His eyes did have limits though. His chakra sight saw all normal people as the same shade. So people like Cyborg and Robin had the same signature as everyone else. Cyborgs robot parts weren't alive so they gave off nothing. He also couldn't see through cover so you could just hide behind a wall. In fact that helped to reinforce the idea that his eyes weren't perfect. He could just see more than ordinary people.

Only people with special abilities like Raven and Beast boy had unique signatures. Even though Starfire had a different signature from the rest of the Titans she and Blackfire had identical signature shades since they were the same species.

Well this night was a bust. The only action he got was against the Titans. He quickly jotted down 'hood limits peripheral vision' in his note pad and headed home.

XXX

"What do you mean you were beaten?" Robin exclaimed.

"I was caught by surprise. Besides he claims to one of the good guys." Defended Raven.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had returned from patrol to find Robin awake in front of his computer in the tower living room. So they told Robin about their encounter with this new supposed hero. No one was happy with the current situation. He had taken out Raven and Beast Boy in one move after being surprised from behind. That spoke of professional training. Beast Boy doesn't even remember anything after trying to dive bomb the mysterious individual.

First he was dive bombing him from behind and the next thing he remembers was being shaken awake by Cyborg with a crick in his neck in the same alley.

Raven was wondering how he suppressed her powers like that. That was a very dangerous ability. If he could do that so easily who knew what else he could do.

Robin was pissed that he had no clue about this individual. His MO and abilities did not match any known hero or villain. He was also apparently very secretive. He ran at the first sign of conflict even though it was obvious he had the skills to fight back and even refused to give his voice away. Raven said he was hiding in the shadows taking notes on them. Why and for what purpose? This was a bad sign. Could he be working for Slade?

"Maybe we should try to talk to him next time. I mean it seems he only attacked in defense. I probably wasn't attacked because I didn't attack him." Reasoned Cyborg.

"Fine next time we see him we try to talk. But don't let your guard down. We don't know his motives and he is obviously dangerous." Said Robin.

Everyone agreed and went to bed. Tomorrow was a new day.

**And so ends my longest chapter yet. This was longer than chapter one and two combined. So I introduced Aeolus and his powers to the Titans. There is some more to his powers but you guys got the bulk of it. You see how while my character has skills he lacks experience. Also don't worry I will delve into his backstory later. Favorite, Follow, Review! The more favorites, follows and reviews I get the more motivated I am to bring out chapters faster. I already have the story through the second arc in my head. All it requires is some tweaking and a whole lot of typing to bring to life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guy I have been extremely busy the last few weeks. Anyway I am super pleased with the number of views I have been getting. **

**First I would like to address **_**some**_** of the fifty PM's I have received so far. Most of them revolved my main characters backstory in some way. His backstory will be explained in due time. Heck, we don't get Raven's backstory until the end of season four in cannon. While it won't take quite that long with Aeolus, it will still take some time to delve into his entire backstory. I had his entire backstory done in my head before I typed the first word of chapter one so don't worry, all will be explained in due time.**

**Also please go to my profile and vote on my next story. Half the reason I write is because if I didn't my head would explode. So it is only a matter of time before I have multiple stories' going simultaneously. The pole is just my way of prioritizing my mind for my next story. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Teen Titans. But as always, I still own my OC and all related ideas.**

* * *

Aeolus and Cyborg were in his room as Cyborg explained how to use this new and advanced piece of technology.

"-and that's how you make a phone call." Cyborg explained.

Aeolus groaned. For something called a smart phone, it sure made him feel dumb. Living in the mountains with monks since you were eight was not indicative to being tech savvy. He was just glad he knew how to use a computer at all since his dad had owned a laptop for a few years. Cyborg was here to bring him into the twenty first century.

"Man, how do you not know this stuff?" Seriously, how can a fifteen year old not know how to use a smart phone?

"Umm… I grew up away from technology and my family business is really old books." Please buy it. I mean it was sort of the truth. There was no way he was going to tell them he grew up in the Himalayas with his father and a bunch of monks. That would bring up questions such as _why_ and he was not prepared to answer those just yet.

"Ok man, but you got to tell me, how does a store that sells old books stay in business? And why is your dad always gone?" Cyborg asked while looking around Aeolus's room. Was Robin right? Was there something he was hiding?

Wait, what? "Raven never explained what me and my dad do?" Aeolus asked with shock. Man, Raven was BIG on the whole privacy thing if she never even told them something as mundane as what we did for a living.

"Well, it's a little complicated. Yes, we sell really old books ranging from hundreds to millions of dollars. But the more expensive books are actually on consignment and we just get a percentage of the profit from selling them. We also translate, authenticate and restore old pieces for a fee. For example my dad has handled the original bible among other things. Our services are not very common since very few people need people with our specific skill set. But, on the flip side since we are rare we charge a lot for our services. It also doesn't hurt that my dad is recognized as the best in the business. " Aeolus explained.

"So is that why you know fifty languages?" Cyborg asked.

"Pretty much. Some I can just read since they are so old that no one speaks them anymore. Also, even though I have impeccable written understanding my speech screams foreigner. It is actually recognizing the subtle nuances in writing styles due to region and period that make my dad so much better than me." Aeolus replied with a shrug.

"That's cool bro'. Now let's learn about all the cool aps." Said Cyborg getting back on track.

Aeolus visibly flinched. This was going to be a _long_ day.

XXX

Aeolus was on patrol at the docks trying to find out where an illegal weapons shipment he had found out about was going to go down. Over the past few weeks as Shadow Chain he had gotten a pretty good idea of the criminal underworld in Jump City and learned the stupidity of_ reacting_ to villains instead of anticipating them. A few threats here, a sprinkle of exaggerated rumor there and just a dash of mystique made it so easy to start milking low level thugs for information on the bigger fish. _Finally_, his days of scouring the streets of Jump City, praying he caught at least a pick pocket so his night wasn't completely wasted were coming to an end. He was finally going to stop a crime above the Good Samaritan level.

The thought brought anime tears to his face in joy. He didn't even have to think of his own super hero name. The fact he attacked from the shadows with chains made the low level criminals he caught give the moniker Shadow Chain. It was better than anything he had come up with at least.

Aeolus slinked across the rooftops in his new and improved costume. He had forgone the hot and vision limiting hoodie and replaced it with a black long sleeved shirt that had a blue stripe going down each sleeve leading to his new fingerless gloves. His gloves were black leather with carbon fiber knuckles to protect his fists, while hurting others faces, and any other body part he had the inkling to strike at the time. He had replaced his black running shoes with black steel toe combat boots for the same reason and stuffed the hem of his combat pants into them. Finally, he bought a new pair of motorcycle goggles that were exactly like the old ones except the silver frame was now a dull grey. Everything else about his costume was still the same.

As Aeolus went from one warehouse rooftop to the next he had to be careful. There was a full moon out and the roofs were all metal with cheap glass skylights.

Speaking of skylights, he spotted with his little eye, a weapons deal going on in the warehouse below him. He was finally going to do something useful other than catching a few pickpockets and some muggers.

There seemed to be ten guys down there. Seven near the door of the warehouse and three near a stack of crates marked Luthor Corp on the far side directly underneath the skylight.

He grabbed the parachute cord he had in a pouch and tied it to an anchor point on the ceiling. Since he only had thirty feet and the boxes were almost forty feet down he would still drop at least four feet even if he hung at the end of the rope with his feet dangling. He should be able to drop that far without making noise.

He slowly lowered himself towards the top of the box, making sure he wasn't spotted. A bunch of guys doing illegal weapons deals probably had weapons of their own and he was in no way bullet proof. They had guns and he had his chains. But they had ten guns and he could only use five chains at once. So he had to play this smart and whittle down their numbers, while not letting them know that _he_ was the one doing it. He just needed an opening to capitalize.

He sneaked towards the group using the shadows in the dark warehouse as cover.

"So you got our stuff? Boss Zucco doesn't like to be betrayed." Spoke the lead guy coming into the warehouse.

"Of course we got the stuff. Top grade weaponry for top dollar. You better have our money or we will demonstrate their effectiveness on you." Threatened one of the three guys standing near the crates he was currently hiding behind.

Man, tensions were high. This whole situation was like a bomb waiting to go off. Actually, considering this was a weapons deal that may be literal. If he could somehow get them to fight each other he could systematically pick them off while they thought it was their enemy. He might even be able to take them all out without them ever knowing it was him. But what were the odds of a perfect opportunity just falling into his lap?

"You better not try anything or we will fill you full of holes. ONE sign of a trap and you won't be leaving here alive." Said the lead buyer waving what appeared to be a briefcase full of money in his right hand.

I guess the old saying 'ask and ye shall receive' still held true. Not wasting a second Aeolus grabbed one of his throwing knives and threw it into the right shoulder of the man with the briefcase just as he was opening the briefcase to show the money inside.

The results were immediate. The man with the briefcase violently jerked while throwing the briefcase and screamed. The briefcase flew the air causing money to rain down on everyone. As if raining money was the signal everyone except the guy with the knife in his shoulder opened fire with bullets on the buyer's side and lasers on the sellers. Guess laser weapons was what they were selling.

As quickly as it started it was over. The roaring sounds of weapons ceased, leaving the only the man with the knife in his shoulder breathing harshly through clenched teeth amid a field of raining money. Everyone else was on the ground not moving.

What the hell? Now what did he do? Then he heard the sounds of sirens coming towards his location causing the wounded criminal to try to make a break for it. No way was he going to walk out of here back at square one. Aeolus let his chain fly and it wrapped around the fleeing criminal before yanking the criminal towards him.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Just a friendly interrogation." Aeolus responded while coming out of the shadows. Wow, he really did live up to his name.

"I won't tell you anything you ninja wannabe." The criminal sneered.

Time to generate some more exaggerated rumors. He calmly placed his hand on the guys head and adopted a posture of intense concentration.

"Now let us begin. Who do you work for? Hmm, oh I see, some man named Zucco." The look of shock on the criminals face was priceless. "What are you here for? Oh, some advanced weapons, wow you are really helpful." The guy was turning white as a sheet. "So what happened here? Hmm, oh wow, betrayed by the sellers. You have had a pretty bad day." By now the guy was freaking out. Now for the finishing touch. "You know there is only one problem with this ability. It really screws people up if the interrogation goes on too long. It can cause madness and delusions. It also causes erectile dysfunction for some odd reason. So no more sex _ever_ if this keeps up much longer." Aeolus replied with a shrug. He also very subtly squeezed the hand holding the criminals head ever so slightly.

The trick was to ask questions you already knew the answer to. By placing his hand on the guys head and pausing in between questions for dramatic effect, he gave the illusion of being able to read minds. Then all he did was list some horrible side effects if it continued and people couldn't spill their guts fast enough. It seems the threat of never being able to use their tool again caused most men to freak out more than the insanity part.

"WAIT! I will tell you whatever you want! Just please stop!" The criminal screamed.

Score. Who the hell needed some complex interrogation method? Fake psychic powers and a threat to a man's junk seemed to cause these low level thugs to crumble just fine.

"Ok. But if you lie to me…" He placed both hands on either side of the thugs face.

"I g-got it." The thug was actively shivering.

Aeolus removed both his hands from the man's head, but otherwise did not move. He needed to keep up the pressure so the guy wouldn't call his bluff. Better start with the important questions first incase this guy wised up.

"What did your boss need these weapons for?" Aeolus asked.

"We are going to take out the Teen Titans and then this whole city. Apparently Robin ruined his life back in Gotham, so this is revenge as well as business." The thug quickly replied.

"How does your boss intend to get rid of the Titans?" This could be bad. He had to find some way to warn the Titans. He knew they could handle themselves but a warning would reduce the risk dramatically.

"The plan is brilliant. Boss Zucco plans to rob a bank and lead the Titans on a chase to where everyone will be waiting. Then we blast them." He replied with pride.

That was a _brilliant_ plan? Simple and effective, yes; brilliant, not so much. Then again thugs aren't hired for their high IQ's.

"When will this plan take place and where is the ambush?" Those sirens were getting way too close. This would have to be his last question if he wanted to slip away before the police got here.

"Day after tomorrow at noon. He will rob the Jump City First Bank and lead them towards the new mall wing under construction. Boss Zucco says that way people will see that we are greater than those puny Titans while we get a whole bunch of loot to start our new criminal empire with at the same time."

Huh, not a bad plan actually. Sure it was an all or nothing gamble, but this Zucco guy was at least trying to stack the deck with these weapons. He heard the cops pull up outside the warehouse and took that as his cue to get out of there. He retracted the rest of his chain and yanked the knife out of the guys shoulder. Much to his apparent discomfort.

"OW! You asshole!" He screamed.

Aeolus ignored him as he let one of his kunai chains out and began swinging it to gain some momentum. He threw the chain as hard as he could towards the skylight and had it pull him up to the roof. How come his blade never slipped out of inanimate until he wanted to? Must be some aspect of the blade he did not understand yet. He sure was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

XXX

(2 Hours Later)

Aeolus finally got home. He had to change and take a shower before going to bed. He had to get up early tomorrow since he had to open the shop in exchange for getting the afternoon off. He was going to a picnic with Raven and the rest of the Titans tomorrow. He had to somehow use this opportunity to somehow discreetly warn the Titans about the trap.

Then again, he had no idea if the plan was still on without the weapons. He could at least find a way to warn them about this Zucco that seemed to hate Robin so much.

XXX

Aeolus was in the park the next day working on the two grills they had set up for the picnic. Two grills were needed because not only were there six people, two of them were Cyborg and Beast Boy. He just hoped two grills of food was enough. He had steak, chicken, two racks of ribs, meat kabobs, vegetable kabobs and tofu mixed with some vegetables cooking on some aluminum foil.

They had enough food for at least ten people. Maybe he should have brought some more.

Raven was meditating under a tree while Beast Boy and Cyborg were behind him drooling over the smell. Starfire was hovering in the background; no really she was literally hovering behind his head staring at the earth meats. And then of course there was Robin who was standing right in front of him and glaring at him. Well if he was going to stare at him like that Aeolus might as well have some fun. At Robins expense of course.

"So Robin, any new info on the mystery that is my life?" Aeolus teased.

Robin's eye twitched.

"Find out that I am some deep cover alien recruit for the League of Shadows sent here to get close to Raven so that I can steal Beast Boy's tofu as fuel for our doomsday weapon?" Come on Robin give me a reaction.

Robin's whole face twitched.

"Robin, are you alright. You seem to have to twitch. On my world that is a symptom of a Valargus parasite. We would go up into space for three days to cause them to suffocate." Starfire supplied helpfully.

Robin looked like he was about to have a seizure. Then he relaxed and got this victorious smirk on his face.

"How do you even know what the League of Shadows is?" Robin replied with a smug sounding voice. Robin had Aeolus, he knew it. They told him he was being paranoid and obsessed by not trusting Aeolus. Well ha, he was right.

"One word for you, Raven. And on that note, Starfire, would you tell Raven that the barbeque is ready." Aeolus responded.

"Ok."

But Robin would not give up just yet. "Where have you been for the last seven years? I see records of your father except where he lived from where you were eight until one year ago."

"My dad is where I was. This is to say not here. Robin, just give up. You obviously have not found the answer yet, and I don't plan on telling you so just drop it." Aeolus responded. "And on that _final_ note, foods up."

"Raven, hey, try some tofu!" Beast Boy tried to get Raven to try some 'tofudie goodness' as he called it.

"Beast Boy, I respect the fact that you don't eat meat. So please respect the fact that I don't eat fake meat." Raven explained.

After that the Titans ate and Starfire learned the wonders of mustard. After that the Titans minus Raven and Aeolus went to play football, because neither Raven nor Aeolus were that social. In fact if it wasn't for Raven, Aeolus would have no friends in Jump City.

As the Titans were playing ball Cyborg just stopped. Like in all of his electronics turned off and he froze in place stopped. As the Titans all went to their downed friend he turned on or woke up. Aeolus wasn't entirely sure; his new phone still gave him headaches much less something as complicated as Cyborg.

Cyborg assured everybody that he was fine. He just had to go and change his power cell every few years. Cyborg thankfully explained to Aeolus that a power cell was similar to a battery and his needed to get replaced.

As Cyborg left the Titans got an alarm for an emergency in a junk yard. Why the Titans were called for a junkyard problem was beyond Aeolus, but it was something to do. Besides it would give him an opportunity to warn the Titans that there was a new player in town out to get them.

He was about to follow them until he realized he left his costume at home. A home that was in the opposite direction of the junkyard from the park. Oh well, it was not like the Titans were waiting for him.

XXX

When Aeolus finally made it to the junkyard and it was empty. He guessed that he must have missed all the action and was about to leave when he noticed a small robot carrying something to a dumpster in the middle of the junkyard.

Aeolus had nothing better to do and who knew, this may lead to something eventful. Aeolus watched as the robot went into the dumpster and did not come back out. When Aeolus looked into the dumpster he saw that it had no bottom and led strait into a hole in the ground.

So Aeolus tethered a piece of his chain and went down the hole. It was pitch black so Aeolus got out his flashlight and looked around. He was surprised to see an actual tunnel underneath a junkyard. This city was just weird.

Aeolus was walking down the tunnel when he heard footsteps and what sounded like machinery getting closer to him. He panned his flashlight around to see robots coming at him from the far end of the tunnel with blades and other sharp things pointing in his direction. Rather than wait for the robots Aeolus ran at them with two conjured blades in reverse grip and dived in among them slashing away. The robots started to surround him so Aeolus let one of the kunai fly and swung it in a circle with its chain. He might not be able to use his chains suppression ability on them but cutting them up worked just fine. This destroyed the robots closest to him and gave him some breathing room. They weren't fast but they had numbers on their side. They seemed to want to keep him from going down the tunnel so naturally that was where Aeolus wanted to go.

XXX

At first taking out droves of killer robots was fun and exciting. Now it was just monotonous. Just how long was this stupid tunnel anyway?

After another five minutes of destroying these things Aeolus finally came to the end of the tunnel and to a large metal door. And suddenly it hit him that he had no idea what was beyond this door. Aeolus tensed getting ready for anything and prepared to slash his way through the door when he noticed a panel with a green light next to the door that said 'UNLOCKED'. There was no way he had just fought through a horde of killer robots get to the giant reinforced metal door at the end only to find out it was unlocked.

Aeolus stood there trying to figure out if this was a trap and whether he should push the convenient green button when the decision was taken out of his hands by the sounds of frantic pleading followed by screams. Aeolus wasted no more time and hit the button causing the doors to open and jumped into the scene of what appeared to be Cyborg strapped to a table screaming with a cable connecting his head to someone else's.

Aeolus was about to charge that someone else when they started screaming and fell to the floor disconnecting the cable connecting them together and stopping Cyborgs screams. Aeolus used this opportunity to let one of his chains fly and tie up the other person. He was stopped from doing anything else by Cyborg.

"Stop!" exclaimed Cyborg. Cyborg then proceeded to free himself since the botched procedure had caused his locked systems to unlock and his bindings to disengage. Cyborg then proceeded to have a talk with fixit and came to an understanding.

Aeolus saw that he was not needed and in fact felt like the preverbal third wheel. So he retracted his chain and tuned around and left. Or would have if he did not turn around to see the rest of the Teen Titans standing in the open doorway. Aeolus had a bad feeling about this.

"Let Cyborg go!" Robin exclaimed

Aeolus gave them a confused look before turning sideways and gesturing to the perfectly fine Cyborg behind him. Maybe it would be fine after all.

"Hey that's the guy that attacked Raven!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Robin wasted no time after hearing that. "Titans Go!"

Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire went for Aeolus when Cyborg yelled "Stop!" and Raven levitated some random objects to block off the Attack on Aeolus. Even Fixit helped by causing some of his creations to surround the attacking Titans.

Aeolus heaved a sigh of relief and discreetly looked around. There was only other way out of here to his right so Aeolus dropped a piece of paper from his pocket, sprinted across the lab and did not look back. After all that he had no idea what was going on and ended up running from the good guys. Man he was pathetic. What he lacked was information. If he did not know where crimes where or what crimes were being committed how was he supposed to help?

Well he had one crazy idea, but it would have to wait until tonight.

XXX

Robin wasn't sure what to do. First they fight Mumbo who they thought had captured Cyborg only to find out he was instead captured by this Fixit who was really a good guy. They barge in on someone that has attacked Raven and Beast Boy before only for Raven to defend him. Apparently he was also a good guy. But why the hell did he bolt out of a side exit at the first opportunity if he was a good guy. It made no sense. Now the Titans were standing awkwardly in Fixit's lab.

"Come on Rea', why did you stop us from beating up the guy you tied you up in the ally way?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because he was only defending himself. He did not hurt me even though he could have that time nor is Cyborg hurt in anyway." Raven explained calmly.

"He hurt me! He may have played nice' nice in that alley with you when he tied _you_ up and but he knocked me out!"

"Your point?" Raven deadpanned.

"Titans that is enough! Raven, Beast Boy is right. We don't know enough about him to tell anything one way or another. You shouldn't have stopped us; we need to work as a team." Robin looked at where the mysterious goggle wearing person was and found a piece of paper on the floor. What's this?

_Dear Robin,_

_I thought you would like to know that someone named Zucco is in town and is gunning for you. There was supposed to be a trap involving a bank chase and an ambush at the malls new unfinished wing tomorrow, but I derailed there plans a bit so I don't know if it's still going down. So keep an eye out._

_Shadow Chain_

_P.S. Just so you know, I am a good guy. _

Zucco was in town!? That bastard killed his family! He would have to take care of this himself.

"Robin, what is it?" Starfire asked with concern. She had never seen Robin with such a dark look.

"It's nothing. Titans, move out." Robin then turned around and left with the note in his clenched fist.

XXX

Aeolus was back in his outfit later that night walking down the same dark tunnel as before except there were no lights this time. Who would have thought that something as mundane as a small LED flashlight would come in handy so many times?

He made his way back to that same metal door as before without any resistance. The only difference was that the panel now said 'LOCKED' in red. So Aeolus did what anyone else would have done in a similar situation, he knocked on the door. He did not have to wait long for the door to open and for Fixit to greet him.

"Oh, hello again, how may I help you?" inquired Fixit politely.

"I have something important to ask you." Replied Aeolus.

Fixit was intrigued.

* * *

**And… done. With this chapter at least. As always please review, follow and favorite my story. The more I get the faster I type. Also I respond to most of my reviews, so if you have a question, comment, complaint or ego stroking praise go ahead and blast away.**

**Don't forget to go to my profile and vote on my next story.**

**I am extremely excited for the next chapter. I have been looking forward to writing the next chapter for some time.**


End file.
